Equestria Girls and Mobius Boys
by Stretchy-Rat
Summary: In this story, Sonic and Tails are accidentally sent to the Equestria Girls world after Tails latest invention malfunctions. Now they need to face Sonic's greatest enemy, HIGH SCHOOL. While there, they'll encounter new and familiar faces, face all sorts of challenges, all in an effort for Sonic and Tails to get back home. Some slight romance is included. Pre-Rainbow Rocks
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: An experiment gone horribly wrong

It was late afternoon in Station Square, people were walking along the sidewalks and many citizens returned home after a long day of work. As the residents of Station Square walked along, a blue blur rushed right by them with a gust of wind following behind. Said blur ran to the top of a building by running on the wall straight up to the roof. It stopped once it reached the top, revealing that the blue blur was none other than Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. He looked to the gorgeous sunset, admiring its beauty.

Sonic: Ah, I just love a good sunset after a day of non-stop running.

As he admired the sunset, he recalled what happened only days ago. On that day, he had his final battle with the notorious Dr. Eggman. He, along with his past self, turned super in order to stop the mad scientists plan of undoing all his past. In the end, Dr. Eggman, along his past self, Dr. Robotnik, trapping them both in the white limbo. Ever since then, Sonic has been craving a new adventure, but all that he has been doing is running non-stop. He loved to run yes, but there were times he slowed down, just to enjoy how chaos free his life was.

As soon as the sun has finished setting, Sonic thought "I'd better go see Tails. He hasn't come out of his lab in days." With that in mind, Sonic ran off to see his best friend and metaphorical little brother.

Soon, Sonic was standing outside of Tails work shop. Tails was a smart little fox boy. He was able to do many amazing things despite only being 8 years old. He could build any type of device out of nearly anything. From transforming planes to a device called the Miles electric. Sonic knocked on the door hoping to get his buddy's attention.

Sonic: Hey Tails, are you alright? No one has seen you in days. I'm starting to get worried about you.

Sonic waited for a little bit until he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened up, showing Miles "Tails" Prower. He was sweating like crazy, almost as if he crawled through an extremely heated hallway.

Tails: Hey Sonic, how are you doing?

Sonic: I'm fine but I haven't seen you around for a while. I was starting to worry about you.

Tails sweat dropped.

Tails: Oh, sorry. I've been working on a very important project lately so I haven't been able to get out much.

When Sonic heard what Tails said, his curiosity arose. Sonic wanted to know what kind of project would keep his best pal stuck in his home for so long.

Tails: You want to see it?

Sonic: Yeah, let's see it..

Sonic and Tails made their way downstairs to Tails lab. When they got there, Sonics eyes widened at what he saw. There, sitting in the middle of the room was a warp ring with all seven chaos emeralds embodied onto it. Sonic was confused at the sight.

Sonic: Tails, what is that?

Tails: It's my latest creation. It's the most powerful warp ring in existence!

Tails was very excited about it. He had a large grin on his face that admittedly creped Sonic out. His curiosity was not settled though; he wanted to know what this powerful warp ring was for.

Sonic: Wow Tails, this is something alright, but I have to ask why you created this new warp ring?

Tails flashed a quick smile.

Tails: I'm glad you asked Sonic. You see, on its own, a warp ring can take us to certain other universes. Some good and some bad. But then I came up with a theory. If the warp ring on its own takes us to an alternate dimension, then a warp ring that has been powered up could take us anywhere in any dimension at any given point in time.

Sonic grew a worried look on his face. This sounded an awful lot like the idea of a mad scientist. "maybe the heat of all this work is getting to him." Sonic thought. He wasn't sure of this idea and decided to tell Tails about what he thought on this project of his.

Sonic: This sounds a little risky Tails. Are you sure this is a good idea?

Tails: I'm sure of it. Besides, didn't you say taking risks is what gives life its most exiting parts?

Tails had Sonic there. If you didn't take risks, your life wouldn't be as cool, especially for Sonic. So he let tails have his little victory.

Tails: Now then, are you ready to be astounded by my greatest invention to this day?

Sonic: I guess, but something tells me otherwise.

Both Sonic and Tails took a few steps back as Tails pulled out the Miles Electric. He then pressed a button on the device to activate the warp ring. Soon enough the warp ring lifted off the ground and the seven chaos emeralds began to glow. After a moment, the giant ring began to open a hole in space and time. Soon, the portal was completely open, showing a rainbow tunnel through it.

Tails: What did I tell you Sonic?

Sonic was both impressed at the sight of the portal and a little anxious about it.

Sonic: Alright, you were right and I-

Before Sonic could finish that sentence, the alarms started to blast loud obnoxious noise. The warp ring then started to vibrate as the chaos emeralds started to flare there light.

Sonic began to panic.

Sonic: What's happening!?

Tails looked at the device he held in hand.

Tails: Oh-no, the portal is becoming unstable! No telling what it's going to do now!

The warp ring portal then shook more violently until it became a vacuum sucking in everything that wasn't nailed down. Soon, Tails was starting to get sucked in, but Sonic grabbed onto Tails arm and attempted to grab the wall behind him.

Sonic: Hold on little bro! I'll save us!

Sonic strained to grab the wall. But unfortunately, the sucking force of the warp ring was too much. Both Sonic and Tails were sucked through the portal as the warp ring and seven chaos emeralds followed them. Sonic, Tails, the warp ring and the emeralds were now traveling in the rainbow vortex, traveling to a new dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: New world, new body

Sonic and Tails were now spiraling through the rainbow portal. Their skin felt like it was being stretched and mashed continuously. As they spun, they saw many worlds pass by. One world had an Italian plumber fighting what appeared to be a giant turtle to save a princess in pink clothing. Sonic thought it looked stupid. Another world had giant robots that transformed into vehicles. Tails thought that looked pretty cool. With their continued spiraling, Sonic yelled out to Tails.

Sonic: Tails, what's going on?!

Tails: When the ultimate warp ring malfunctioned, we got sucked in!

Sonic: What are we going to do?

Before Tails could respond, they saw the ultimate warp ring float by them. Sonic and Tails desperately tried to grab it as they knew it was the only way home. While they were trying to grab it, the chaos emeralds broke off the ring and shrunk. Sonic managed to grab the ring, but the chaos emeralds drifted to far away for either of them to grab them.

Tails: No! Without the emeralds, we'll never get back home!

With that in mind, Sonic tried his hardest to grab the drifting emeralds. While doing that, a light appeared before them. Sonic and Tails shielded their eyes in order to avoid being blinded. As they got closer to the light, they felt every fiber of there being twisting. They grunted in pain as they finally reached and passed through the strange light. They both hit the ground and passed out.

Later on, Sonic began to regain consciousness. His body felt very odd, almost as if he was stretched by a taffy machine. He sat up to look at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a soccer field. Sonic was utterly confused.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic turned his head to the direction of his figurative little brother. When Sonic did though, he nearly jumped back. There stood an 8 year old human boy with yellow hair and skin as white as tails muzzle. He wore a brown shirt with a picture of a wrench on it, light tan cargo shorts supported by a brown belt, white gloves, red shoes with a white tip, and a yellow scarf that wrapped around his neck and ended with white strings.

Sonic: Tails? Is that you? What happened to you?!

Tails: Whatever happened to me, it happened to you too!

Sonic was confused by that so he looked at himself. His hands and arms were now proportional to each other and his arms were now even longer. Same thing was true when he looked at his legs. He screamed.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sonic was now a human. He wore a blue T-shirt that said "Go for the Gold" with the O's being replaced by gold rings. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with faded knees. He still had his white gloves and shoes. His skin was peach like his muzzle in his real form. His hair was still blue and spiky, but it was more of an anime type spiky. Sonic experienced many strange things before but none have freaked him out as much as being turned into a human. He kept staring at himself as he asked tails a question.

Sonic: What's going on?! What happened to us?

Tails: Well from what I can tell, we have been transported into a new universe, one that seems to change any foreign sentient life into humans.

Sonic was still distraught about what was happening, but he knew if he was going to get back home, he'd have to deal with the situation. Sonic tried to stand up but he winded up falling on his butt.

Tails: Are you okay Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm not used to being 5'9'. My center of gravity is all wrong.

Sonic tried to stand up again. He was able stand for a moment, but then fell on his backside again. This time, he felt something in his new pants pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. It was the ultimate warp ring, but it was smaller and had seven empty groves in it.

Tails: The warp ring.

Sonic: Where are the emeralds?

Tails: Did you forget already, they broke off while we were in the dimensional portal.

Sonic: Well then, it looks like we'll need to find them… again.

This annoyed Sonic. Every time he finds all the chaos emeralds, they somehow wind up missing again and he'd have to literally travel to the ends of the earth to find the all before some generic villain tries to do something evil with them. Sonic stood up a third time and this time he started to get the hang of it. Tails was already standing but he had no trouble. He was pretty much the same height as he was before, give or take a few inches. Before they could start walking however, a loud and familiar voice yelled at them.

?: Hey, what do you kids think you're doing out of class!

Sonic and Tails turned around to see who was yelling at them. It was a tall, very bulky man, who wore a sweater vest with a long sleeved white shirt under it, brown slacks, black business shoes, and a set of headphones. While the headphones made pretty recognizable to our heroes, what made extremely familiar was his red Mohawk and green skin. It was a human version of Vector! Before they could say anything though, the Vector like human grabbed them both by the wrists.

Vector: I'm taking you two to the principal's office.

Sonic tensed up at that. He knew where there is a principal; it could only mean one thing, SCHOOL! Sonic dreaded the thought. He hated being cooped up for long periods of time, and school was the worst offender. Sonic and Tails looked at said school as they were being dragged in. The building was a pinkish purple color, was two stories high, and had a statue of a horse on top of a pedestal in front. They entered the building. "Welcome to hell" Sonic thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Welcome to Canterlot High

As Sonic and Tails were being dragged by Vector, Sonic was having some thoughts. "I can't be stuck in high school; I need to find the emeralds so me and tails can get home." They soon reached a door that said "Principle Celestia" on the window. "Here we go." Sonic thought with dread.

Inside, a white woman with hair that was colored light blue, sea foam green, pink and a softer light blue sat at her desk working on some paper work. She was currently signing a form for the soccer team.

Principle Celestia: There we go; the order for the new uniforms is finished. Now I can work on the drama department budget.

As she was about to start though, the door to her office was slammed open, causing her to look in surprise. There in the door was Vector, the guy who was in charge of keeping students in line and in class. In each of his hands was a kid, one with blue spiky hair and the other with yellow neatly combed hair.

Principle Celestia: Mr. Chaotix, may I ask why you interrupted my work and nearly broke the door

Vector: I found these two lounging in the soccer field skipping out on class, so I brought them to you to see what we can do about them.

He put Sonic and Tails in the two seats in front of the principle. She took a moment and looked at them, examining these strange new faces. Sonic was feeling a little nervous right now, not knowing what's going to happen.

Principle Celestia: Hm? I don't recognize these two. Please tell me your names if you would.

Sonic sweated a little, but then he got an idea. "If I say our real names, and nothing comes up, then she'll know we're not students and let us go! Perfect!" With that in mind, Sonic regained his composure and spoke.

Sonic: I'm Sonic and this here is my little bro, Tails.

With that, Celestia turned to her computer and began typing. As she did, Tails and Sonic began whispering to each other, to ensure she or Vector didn't hear them speak.

Tails: What did you just do Sonic?

Sonic: I just bought us our ticket out of here, when she sees that we're not students, we'll…

Principle Celestia: Ah, here you two are.

They both turned in surprise. Sonic couldn't believe it, his plan backfired on him. He then asked the principle in confusion.

Sonic: What?

Principle Celestia: Yes, Mister Sonic "Jules" Prower and Mister Miles "Tails" Prower. According to your documents, you two were supposed to transfer here two months ago, but couldn't because you previous school had difficulty arranging a transfer.

Sonic and Tails were dumbfounded. They really did exist in this world and were in high school. Sonic questioned how tails was in high school though, since he looked like an eight year old.

Tails: Um yeah, sorry it took so long to get here, but you know how the system can be pretty messy.

Tails let out a nervous chuckle. Sonic then decided to speak once more, since his head was brimming with questions.

Sonic: Hold on, how can Tails be in high school, he's only eight.

Principle Celestia: It says here that his intelligence is far exceeding to that of other boys his age. The S.K.I.P. program saw his remarkable I.Q. scores and decided that he should move ahead to where his intelligence can really be put to the test.

Sonic understood that. Tails was very smart, smart enough to defuse even a missile. So he couldn't really argue against Tails being in high school. Sonic was also glad that he wouldn't need to be alone while he endured the torture school would no doubt bring upon him.

Principle Celestia then reaches down to a desk drawer and pulls something out. It was two student ID cards. She then proceeded to place them in front of the new transfer students.

Principle Celestia: Here are your student ID's, your first classes are this Monday. All other information will be given to you by then. Let me just say, welcome to Canterlot high.

With that, Sonic and Tails got out of their seats and walked out of the principal's office. Sonic was still shaking a little, still not used to his new height. They were later walking down the hall, both looking at their student ID cards. Sonic then groaned.

Tails: Sonic, is something wrong?

Sonic: Yes! Were in high school!

Tails was taken bake by Sonics outburst of anger.

Tails: Why are you acting like its some sort of punishment?

Sonic sighed and decided to explain to Tails why he was frustrated.

Sonic: Tails, you know I'm a hedg… Er, man of action, right? School is the worst place for a guy like me. You just sit through boring classes for hours listening to an old guy talk about math or whatever while the guy in front of you is blabbing on about his favorite band and someone across the room is spitting spit balls at you. I had to drop out back home to keep my sanity.

Tails: What, you gave up on your education?! Sonic, that's the single worst mistake any one can make in their young life.

As Sonic and Tails continued their walk, they came to the obligatory dark hallway that every school seems to have. Then they heard footsteps coming from the end of the dark hallway as the lights seem to strangely come back on. When they all came back on, there stood a man who looked like he was 6'1'. He wore a long unbuttoned black leather jacket that extended to just above his ankles. He wore a grey shirt with an image of a purple crystal in the middle of it. He had dark blue jeans, a black belt with a silver hoop ring buckle, and leather biker boots. His black hair was neatly combed back, but it had grey stripes in it. His eyes were a lime green color and had a slight intimidation factor in them. The stranger slowly walked towards Sonic and Tails. "I have a bad felling about this." Tails thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Introductions

The tall man walked closer to Tails and Sonic, with footsteps that seemed heavier with every step he takes. He went over to Sonic, towering over him. Sonic felt tense as he thought, "Who is this guy and why does he seem so familiar? I never met anyone like him in my world. Then again, I don't really recognize many of the people around here." The strange student then stopped a few feet away from the two. Sonic was on the offense and ready for anything this guy would likely throw at him. But, instead of an attack, like the blue hero expected…he extended his right hand.

?: Greetings. You two must have transferred here.

Sonic and Tails were now more confused than before.

Sonic: How'd ya know?

?: I know a lot of things, my friend. You may call me "Mal".

Sonic reluctantly took a hold of Mal's hand and shook it. He thought, "Something stinks about this guy and not just because he's a lot taller than me."

Mal: Allow me to welcome you two to Canterlot High. I'm sure your experience will be extremely pleasant here.

He then walked away past the two, unknowingly brushing Tails' sleeve, which actually caused the young boy to shudder. As soon as Mal was gone, Tails spoke in his mind, "This 'Mal' doesn't seem trustworthy. At all. In fact, He's like a serial killer straight from a horror flick."

Sonic looked around to get his mind off the disturbing encounter. He spotted a clock that stated "8:25 AM". This actually baffled Sonic quite a bit. The clock was saying it was morning even though it was night-time when they were dragged into the portal. Meanwhile, Tails was searching his pockets in hopes of finding his Miles Electric. He felt something in one of his back pockets. It felt small, but it was definitely the Miles Electric.

Tails: I got it! The Miles Elec-!

It was…a smartphone. With a touch screen. Tails was agitated and confused. The Miles Electric, what was essentially his magnum opus aside from the Tornado, was turned into an iPhone. Sonic looked and was bewildered himself.

Sonic: Tails? What the heck are you holding?

Tails: It's…my Miles Electric.

Sonic: You serious?

Tails: I wish I wasn't, but I am. It appears the interdimension shift changed the machinery we possessed as well.

Sonic: Is that why we're wearing clothes?

Tails: I think that's a positive. We'd be in a worse position if we showed up in the buff.

Sonic's face then turned pink. He wasn't sure why, but he realizes this is a case of humiliation. The bell then rang as several students starts running into the main halls. Sonic and Tails were being pushed around by the flood of students.

Sonic: Hey! Quick pushing-Watch your-!

Suddenly, he crashed into someone. Someone large.

Sonic: Augh! What the heck, man?

?: Hey! Watch where ya going, pal!

Sonic recognized the voice. He looked up to see this person. It was a young adult male who wore white tank-top, dark brown camo jeans, some familiar shoes, and a pendent that sports…a Mini Green Emerald. His hair was styled in dreadlocks and he had purple eyes.

Sonic: …Knuckles?

Knuckles: Huh. Guess you heard of me.

He stood up as he grabbed Sonics hand to drag him up. He then shook the hand vigorously, which caused to Sonic to struggle with speaking.

Sonic: U-u-u-u-u-u-h, h-e-e-e-e-e-e-y!

Knuckles then let go of Sonics hand and picked up his backpack.

Knuckles: Sorry, sometimes I get a little too firm when greeting the new guys. What are your names?

Sonic: I'm Sonic and this here is my little bro, Tails.

Tails: My names actually Miles, but I prefer Tails.

Knuckles: Well, great to see new faces around here. This your first day?

Sonic: Sort of, we don't start till Monday.

Knuckles then pulled Sonic into a bear hug for a quick second and then patted Tails on the head.

Knuckles: Well since you're new here, I'll be glad to show you two around.

Sonic and Tails weren't quite sure about that. They knew little about this world and human life in general, thus making the idea rather unfavorable. They do however need to know their way around the school if they want to find any of the chaos emeralds if they were in the school.

Sonic: I guess.

Knuckles: Great! Just stick with me and you'll know your way around here in no time.

With that, knuckles showed them around the school. They visited the history area, where a man that looked and talked like professor pickles was teaching, the science area where tails enjoyed looking at the labs, the library, wear Sonic knew he would take his naps and so on and so forth until they reached the cafeteria. Sonics nose perked up when he smelly something that only made him droll.

Knuckles: You two are lucky, you showed up just in time for chilly Friday.

Sonic: Do they have chilly dogs?

Knuckles: Chilly dogs, chilly fries, chilly burgers, and traditional chilly.

Sonic immediately went up to the line to get his favorite food. He didn't like to wait in lines because they were slow, but it would be worth it for his slice of heaven he knew as chilly dogs. As the line went along, Sonic grabbed three chilly dogs and chilly fries since he never had them before and wanted to try them. Knuckles grabbed some grilled chicken and some milk instead and Tails only took a salad and a water bottle.

Knuckles: Wow man, I didn't know you liked chilly dogs that much.

Tails: Trust me, you have no idea.

The trio was now walking down the lunchroom to where knuckles said he'd introduce them to his other friends. As they walked, Sonic and Tails saw all the different kinds of groups that you'd expect to see: jocks, geeks, techies, musicians, and etcetera. Soon they were at the table Knuckles told them about. There were three other students Sonic and Tails recognized. One was a girl with purple hair tied up in a red ring around her head, a ruby on her fore head, and wearing a set of clothes and high heel shoes that were all too recognizable. It was this world's version of Blaze the cat. The second student had a head of white hair styled like a giant plant leaf. He wore a white polo shirt, light blue jeans, gold wrist bands with a blue line, and boots that looked odd. It was the human version of Silver. The last one Sonic knew all too well, despite this being an alternative universe. He had black hair with red strips in them, he had tanned skin, and he wore a red t-shirt, a black vest, black jeans, gold rings around his wrists, and black and white shoes with red rims around them. He also had a guitar slung over his shoulder for some reason. It was Shadow, no questions asked.

Knuckles: Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my new pals and newest members of our group, Sonic and Tails.

Blaze: Hello there.

Silver: Hi.

Shadow: Whatever.

Sonic and Tails then sat down next to each other with Sonic sitting next to Knuckles.

Sonic: Um, hey there. It's nice to meet you all.

Sonic then reached out his hand to shake the others hands. No one took it. Blaze was texting someone on her phone, Silver was doing what appeared to be homework, and Shadow was acting too cool to care. "This is going to be a long adventure" Sonic thought as he started eating his chilly dogs.

After lunch finished, Sonic and tails decided to leave the school since there classes don't start till Monday.

Sonic: We might as well check out what this town has to offer if we're going to be stuck here. We should also start looking for the emeralds if we're going to get home.

Tails: Agreed

As they walked away, a shadowy figure watched from just around the corner of the building. It was the same guy that Sonic and Tails encountered earlier, Mal. He began to speak to himself quietly.

Mal: Take all the time you need accursed hedgehog, you saved me the trouble of dimension hopping to track you down.

Mal then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was the purple chaos emerald, but it was the size of a bead.

Mal: Soon, all the chaos emeralds will be in my grasp, and then I'll finally have my revenge.

Mal started to cackle quietly under his breath, to ensure no one heard him.

Mal: Hehehehehehehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: A place to stay.

Sonic and Tails were now walking around the town of this new dimension. Sonic was starting to get better with walking with his new height, but his footsteps were still a little shaky. Tails was busy checking his Miles Electric turned iPhone. It still had its previous functions but they were simplified into human apps. As they walked, Tails thought of a problem.

Tails: Uh-oh.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: Where are we going to stay? Since were humans now, sleeping wherever we want is out of the question.

Sonic sighed. He forgot that humans only slept wherever when they're either hoboes or travelers. They had no bags so they couldn't pass off as travelers. They needed to find a place to stay, and soon. As they were thinking, the sound of a scooter came right behind them.

?: Watch out!

Sonic quickly looked behind him as he saw a girl on a scooter quickly come up behind them. Sonic immediately pulled Tails out of harm's way. As he did, the girl stopped in front of them.

?: Sorry, I went a little speed crazy and had a hard time slowing down.

The girl let out a giggle of guilt as two more voices approached.

?: Gosh darn it Scootaloo, we warned ya about bein' all speedy like. You could've got into a bad accident.

?: Plus we (pant) had a hard (pant) time (pant) catching you.

Scootaloo: My bad.

The three girls were now in front of Sonic and Tails. The one with the blue scooter had short purple hair and orange skin. She wore a red and white shirt, sports pants, and tennis shoes. The second one with the southern accent had yellow skin and red hair with a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore a green plaid shirt, blue over-alls, and yellow shoes. The third one had purple and pink curly hair. She wore a blue dress that extended to her knees and matching light blue shoes. They all looked to be seven years old.

?: Sorry mister, mah friend hear was a little too eager to get on the move.

Scootaloo: And I'm sorry.

Sonic then let go of tails and proceeded to speak.

Sonic: We accept your apology but please be more careful.

Scootaloo: Don't worry, I will. Anyways, I'm Scootaloo.

?: My names Applebloom.

?: And I'm Sweetie belle.

Tails then proceeded to shake each of the three girls friends, giving them a small smile.

Tails: Nice to meet you all. I'm Miles…

Scootaloo: (Laughing) Miles? That has to be the dumbest name ever! (More laughing)

Tails then felt a little ashamed. His name WAS stupid which is why he goes by Tails instead. As he hung his head, Sweetie belle spoke up.

Sweetie belle: Scootaloo, don't laugh at his name, your upsetting him! Look.

Scootaloo softened her laugh enough to see Tails face. He looked like he was ready to walk away in shame. Sonic went to Tails side and tried to cheer him.

Sonic: Hey little bro, don't let her get you down. Your name is unique, don't let what others say about it get to you.

Tails: Don't try to sugar coat it Sonic, my name IS dumb.

Scootaloo felt real bad now and stopped laughing. She didn't mean to make the kid upset, she was just laughing at the thought of someone being named after a measurement of speed. Then she remembered she was named after a toy you ride. Now Scootaloo felt extremely bad, so she decided to apologize.

Scootaloo: Hey, Miles was it?

Tails: I actually prefer Tails.

Scootaloo: Right. Tails, I'm sorry about laughing at your name. I mean, my name has *scooter* in it. So I'm sorry for laughing. Do you forgive me?

Scootaloo reached out her hand as a signal of apology. Tails then took the hand and shook it.

Tails: Yes, I forgive you.

After Tails and Scootaloo finished shaking hands, Tails went right back into introducing themselves.

Tails: As I was saying earlier, I'm Miles, but I go by Tails because … uh, my scarf looks like fox tails.

The three looked for a moment until a simultaneous 'ooh' came from them.

Tails: And this tall guy next to me is my big brother, Sonic.

Sonic: What up?

Applebloom: Nice to meet y'all. Say why ain't you in high school right now?

Sonic sweated a little.

Sonic: Yeah… Um, actually, we just transferred here and our classes don't start till Monday so we have some time off. Say, why aren't any of you in school?

Applebloom: Oh, it was a half day for us, so we wanted to go crusading.

Tails and Sonic were confused by that statement. What would three girls do out "crusading" anyways. This especially bugged Tails since there was no sign of adult supervision.

Sonic: Uh, crusading?

Sweetie belle: Yup.

Sonic: Why?

Applebloom: You see, we're a group called the Crusaders.

Scootaloo: Every day after school and on weekends, me, Sweetie belle, and Applebloom go around town on adventures.

Sweetie belle: And help our community however we can.

Scootaloo: That too, but it's mostly adventures.

Sonic was somewhat impressed. These "crusaders" as they called themselves reminded him of when he was younger, helping others out and starting his adventures as a hero.

Sonic: Well that's something quite awesome of you three to do. Uh, maybe you could help me and my little bro out?

The Crusaders took notice of what Sonic had said

Crusaders (all 3 girls at once): We'd love to help.

Applebloom: Just tell us what you need help with and we'll do it.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other quickly with nervousness. What would they say? How would the girls react? Would they get suspicious? A moment later, Tails spoke up.

Tails: You see, um, me and my bro, we, uh, don't have a place to stay.

The Crusaders looked at them with confused and dumbfounded stares.

Sweetie belle: What do you mean by that? Don't you have a home with your parents?

Sonic and Tails both became quiet at that statement. Neither of them had seen their parents in ages. When Sonic was young, his mom just disappeared, and tails was just abandoned by his parents at age four, when Sonic first meet Tails. Sonic and Tails were the only family each other knew. Needless to say, they would rather not talk about their folks. After an unpleasant ten seconds of silence, Sonic spoke.

Sonic: We'd rather not talk about it.

Applebloom seemed to immediately pick up on what that meant, as she let out a small gasp and put her hands to her face. She walked up to the two.

Applebloom: I think I know what you mean. I miss my folks too.

Sonic and Tails looked at Applebloom. Her expression gave off a vibe similler to that of what Sonic and Tails were currently felling. That's when Scootaloo spoke up.

Scootall: Hey, I know! They could stay with you Applebloom.

Applebloom: Say what?

Sweetie belle: What are you talking about Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Since Sonic and Tails here don't have a place to stay, they could stay with Applebloom and her family. They do have a guest room after all.

Applebloom: But what would Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith say?

Scootaloo: Just tell them what happened and explain why they need to stay with you guys.

Applebloom thought the idea was a little stupid. Inviting two strange boys to stay with them? That could lead to a whole lot of trouble for her. But, as a Crusader, it was her duty to help wherever she can, however she can.

Sonic and Tails were a little hesitant about the idea themselves. On one hand, not only would it seem weird, but also suspicious. On the other hand, they needed a place to stay until they got home. So they looked at each other, then at the Crusaders and agreed to the plan.

Applebloom: Alright, Ah'll see what my family thinks and try to explain this to em. Ah'll see you two later.

The Crusaders then split up. Applebloom was now heading home with Tails and Sonic to get them set up to stay. Meanwhile Sweetie belle and Scootaloo went down to Sugar Cube Corner Café' to pick up something to eat.

Sweetie belle: Say, that Tails guy is pretty cute, isn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Living arrangements

As Sonic, Tails, and Applebloom walked through town, our two heroes took in more of what the town had to offer. They saw a café, a pawn shop, a clothing store, the local grocery market and many other places Tails and Sonic would explore at some point. Eventually, they made it to their destination. It was a two story red house with a separate garage that looked a little like a barn. It had a porch, a front yard with some flowers and a back yard which had what appeared to be three apple trees. On the porch was a little dog. It immediately ran up to Applebloom and started barking.

Applebloom: Hey Winona, did ya miss me?

Applebloom got down to her knees and pet Winona. Then Winona started licking Appleblooms cheek as she laughed. Tails and Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. This caused Applebloom to feel slightly embarrassed.

Applebloom: Alright Winona, that's enough. Down girl.

Sonic: That's a cute pet that you got there.

Applebloom: She sure is. We adopted her as a puppy when Applejack was just a freshman.

Tails: Applejack?

Applebloom: She's mah big sister. She, Big Mac, and Granny Smith should be home really soon. You'll really like them.

Sonic: I sure hope so. Say, think we can wait on the porch? It's kind of getting hot.

Applebloom: Of course.

So the three waited on the porch for the rest of the Apple family to get home. After forty five minutes, a pickup truck drove into the drive way. Three people stepped out of it. One was an elderly green woman; the same one Sonic saw earlier serving lunch while he was at school. The second one was a muscular red skinned guy, literally red, in jeans and a plain brown shirt. The last one was a teenage girl with orange skin, with long blonde hair with the end tied up, a country style blouse, a jean skirt, cowgirl boots and a cowboy hat. She was the first to speak up, or rather, yell up.

Applejack: APPLEBLOOM!

Surely enough, Applebloom immediately ran to her big sister. As soon as she was there, Applejack started to speak again, but in a much more controlled voice.

Applejack: Do ya mind tellin us why there are two strangers standing on our front porch?

Applebloom: Oh, uh, well you see…

As Applebloom tried to explain, or rather tried to come up with an explanation, Sonic and Tails decided to speak for themselves.

Tails: Excuse me, Miss Applejack, we can explain ourselves. You see, me and my big brother here just transferred to Canterlot High and we need a place to stay.

Applejack looked a little suspicious about what Tails said. Sonic couldn't blame her, if the roles were reversed, he'd have the same look himself right now.

Applejack: That sounds mighty fishy to me. Why would ya'll be looking for somewhere else to stay when ya should be at your parent's house?

Sonic: We'd rather not touch that that subject.

Applejack was confused by that statement. What could make them not want to stay with their own parents? Were they kicked out? Was there an argument? What could it be?

As she was thinking, her thoughts were interrupted by Tails voice. It was a sad toned statement.

Tails: Neither of us has seen our parents in years, me and Sonic are the only family we have left.

Applejack dropped her suspicious look. What Tails said immediately told Applejack why they were here. They had no parents, just like her and her siblings. Then Granny Smith spoke next.

Granny Smith: Oh you poor dears, why don't you come on in and have a snack. We aren't about to turn our backs on two homeless boy's like you.

Big Mac: Nope.

With that, they all walked into the house. The inside was a fairly simple country style. A couple pictures hung on the wall and sat on the coffee table. Tails and Sonic sat on the couch as Applebloom, Applejack, and Big Mac each took a seat of their own. A couple moments later, Granny Smith came in with a plate of apple fritters. Everyone one each took one and began to chow down on theirs. While everyone was eating, Sonic and Tails decided to introduce themselves.

Sonic: Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sonic, Sonic Prower. The little guy next to me is my little brother.

Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but I prefer Tails.

Applejack: 'Tails'? Why would ya wanna be called that?

Tails: Because my Scarf looks like a couple of fox tails. See?

Applebloom: I can see it. What about you Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Sonic: Not much of a talker are you?

Big Mac: Eenope.

Tails: That was pretty rude Sonic. Sorry about that, my big brothers mouth is faster than his mind.

Big Mac: It's no problem.

Applejack: Howdy there, I'm Applejack, you already met Applebloom.

Applebloom waved her hand.

Applejack: The big fella on my right is my big brother, Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh only nodded his head.

Applejack: And last but not least is our Granny Smith.

Granny Smith: It's nice to meet you two.

Sonic: It's nice to meet all of you.

Granny Smith: So you two younglings are looking for a place to stay?

Tails: If you'd be kind enough to consider it.

Applejack: We are, but don't think that this would be a free stay. You both are going to have to do some work around here if you want to stay.

Tails: Oh we will.

Sonic: Seriously?

Tails elbowed Sonic for saying that.

Sonic: I mean, of course we will.

Applejack: That means the two of you are going to be helping around here with the chores, along with some other stuff as well. You promise?

Sonic and Tails: We promise.

Granny Smith: Well then it's settled. Big Mac, could you be a dear and show these two to the guest room?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

With that, Sonic and Tails fallowed Big Mac up stairs to the guest room. As they did, Applejack decided to give a good talking to Applbloom.

Applejack: You know Applebloom, what you did was very dangerous.

Applebloom: What?

Applejack: You brought two strangers home. For all we know, they could rob us blind.

Applebloom: But they needed help, and as a founder of the crusaders, it's mah duty to help in any way ah can.

Applejack: But we hardly even know them.

Granny Smith: Now Applejack, we can't just tell those boys to leave after we told them they could stay.

Applejack: Ah know, but Ah still don't trust them completely. They'll have ta earn mah trust.

Back upstairs, Sonic and Tails have entered the guest room. It was as simple as the rest of the house. It had a single bed with plain green bedding, a night stand with a lamp on the right side of the bed. There was a medium drawer case, and a closet. There was also a window that would let them see the back yard.

Sonic: Well this is...Cozy.

Tails: Well it'll be enough until we find all the chaos emeralds and get home.

Sonic: I just hope we find all the emeralds soon, I don't think I'll ever get used to being so… Hairless.

Tails: You want the bed?

Sonic: Naw, you can have it, I'll sleep on the floor.

Tails: That's a bad Idea Sonic.

Sonic: Need I remind you of why we're here in the first place?

Tails: Alright, but don't blame me when you get a stiff back in the morning.

With that, Sonic and Tails were settled in with the arrangements at hand. They would help around the Apple family's house and in return get to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: First Day, Class One (Sonic)

The weekend quickly passed by for our two heroes. With the conditions of living with Applejack and her family, Sonic and Tails had done work around the Apple family's house. That's not to say it was perfect work. When they were mopping, Sonic kept getting his foot stuck in the bucket and slipping on the wet floor. Tails wounded up dropping some dishes when he was washing them since the Apple family didn't have a dish washer. And lastly, when Tails and Sonic were cleaning the bathroom, Sonic winded up finding one of Applejack's undergarments, which was followed by Applejack giving him a wallop to the head and a scolding from Tails. The weekend was short as the day had arrived, the day Sonic and Tails would officially start high school.

Sonic walked with Tails and Applejack to the building with dread as thoughts of long winded speeches and endless homework plagued his mind. The only positive thought he had was that Tails (Sonics genetic brother in this world) would help him though this. Still, Sonic hoped to find all the chaos emeralds soon so that that his "nightmare" could end.

Tails: Well, this is it Sonic, you ready?

Sonic: ...

Applejack: Why are ya so quiet? Still ashamed of yer, ahem, incident the other day?

Sonic refused to reply as the still lingering dread thoughts rolled around in his head.

Tails: I don't think he WANTS to talk right now. Let's just leave him be.

They finally entered the building and when they did, they were greeted by vice principle Luna. The three stopped in front of her abruptly with Applejack looking very confused.

Applejack: Vice principle, what in sam hills are ya doing out of your office at this hour in the morning?

Lune: I am here to give our two new transfer students the information they need for their first day here. Now run along Miss Applejack while I take care of business.

Applejack: Alright, Ah'll see you two later.

With that, Applejack took off. Luna the reached behind her back pocket and took out two sheets of paper which she handed to the two new students.

Luna: These papers hold all the information you need. Your locker number, the combination for it, your schedule, your classes, your periods, and your home room. Books have been provided and are waiting for you in your lockers. I recommend you get the appropriate book for each class you have next and leave the rest behind till you need to exchange books. Your first class is in fifteen minutes, I hope you have a good day.

With all that information loaded on them, Tails and Sonic looked at their schedules. Sonic wasn't excited to get started but Tails was unfazed.

Tails: It looks like my first class is advanced calculus, how about you Sonic?

Sonic: It's gym. Looks like I'm starting with something I ACTUALLY enjoy.

Tails noticed the annoyance in Sonics tone. He hated it, so he decided to give the situation a positive spin.

Tails: I know that you don't wanna be here Sonic (you made that fact more than obvious) but until we find all the chaos emeralds, we're going to haft to make the best of it. Beside, the emerald locater on my Miles... Phone still works.

Sonic perked up at the news he got.

Sonic: That means we will be out of here in a sonic second! Yes!

During Sonics little celebration, the bell rang, signaling that students only had five minutes till they were late for class. Tails caught this immediately and rushed off in a panic, but not without yelling something at Sonic as he ran.

Tails: I'llcatchyoulaterSonicwe'llsearchfortheemeraldslaterrightnowweneedtogettoclassbeforewearelaaaaaaaaaate.

Sonic, confused by Tails frantic yelling, decided he should get to gym class and dashed off.

A little later he arrived at the gym. "Looks like Knuckles tour wasn't a waste after all." Sonic thought. As he entered the gym, he saw several students all in uniform. Soon Sonic walked to the crowd but was the stopped by who appeared to be the coach. He was a male adult around the age range of 25 and 30. His skin was icy blue, his hair was dark blue, and his eyes were a light green.

"He practically looks like an older me" Sonic thought.

Coach S.: Hey there dude, what's up? I'm coach Soarin. You new here?

Sonic: Y-Y-Yes sir.

Coach S.: What your name kid?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic Prower.

Coach S.: Nice to meet you. You'd better get to the locker rooms and grab a uniform. No one exercises like that.

Sonic did just that, still a little miffed about being called a kid despite his age. He came out later, wearing a blue and yellow outfit. It had "Wondercolts" written on the front and the back of the shirt which had a lightning design on it and a horse head emblazed on the front.

When he walked over to the rest of the students, he was greeted by a familiar, red headed, face.

Knuckles: Well look at who we have here.

Sonic: Hey Knuckles.

Knuckles: Are you ready for the hardest workout of your life?!

Sonic: You don't need to yell man, it's irritating.

Knuckles: Whoops, Sorry man. Still though, you ready or what?

Sonic: I'm always ready.

With that, Coach Soarin blew his whistle signaling all students to look in his direction. He then told everyone to stand in four rows of six.

Coach S.: Alright, today we're going to start off with stretching exercises before moving into today's lesson. Begin *blows whistle*

With that, the class begins stretching in various ways from the classic toe touches to trying to lift your leg behind your head. Sonic did fairly well but kept failing the leg behind your head stretch, as well as most of the cast. Only two people did it right, Knuckles, and a light blue skinned girl with rainbow hair. Sonic chuckled at the thought of rainbow hair, thinking it made the person look like a clown. After the stretches were done, the coach rallied everyone into two straight lines of twelve.

Coach S.: Alright, now that stretching is out of the way, our plan for today is the mile run.

Almost everyone in the class groaned signaling there dislike for this activity. Only Sonic and the rainbow haired girl hadn't groaned. Later, they were all on the schools track, which surrounded the soccer field Sonic and Tails crashed into a few days ago. Everyone got into a running stance as the coach came next to them. He began to countdown.

Coach S.: Three!

As Sonic stood ready, he noticed he was standing next to the rainbow haired girl. She was giving him a smirk, one only used when athletes wanted to challenge each other.

Coach S.: Two!

Sonic gave her the same smirk, as to show he accepted her challenge. They both narrowed their eyes at each other.

Coach S.: One! Go!

With that, every one took off, with Sonic and the rainbow haired girl already ten feet ahead of everyone else. The rest of the students or the coach couldn't believe what they were seeing. Someone was keeping up with Rainbow Dash, who is the fastest student in the whole school.

As Sonic and Dash kept racing, the lapped the others of the group a few times. Many of the students began muttering to themselves about what was going on. Knuckles thought that Sonic was some kind of alien since he was literally neck in neck with the captain of literally every sports team in school.

As Sonic and Dash neared the finish line, they both pushed themselves to go faster than the other. Soon enough, they crossed the finish line. They both cheered for themselves as both speedsters they believed they won.

Sonic/RD: OH YEAH! I won the race.

They both abruptly stopped there celebration and looked at each other. They talked at the same time.

Sonic/RD: No way! I've beaten you. No, I came in first. Stop copying me!

Soon enough before the fight got out of hand, Coach Soarin intervened in the two's argument before things could escalate.

Coach S.: Whoa, whoa guys. Settle down. It was a tie. You both came in first.

Sonic and Dash looked at each other, then at the coach, both with a confused look.

Dash: We did?

Coach S.: Yes you did, now stop your arguing before I have to send you to the office.

Sonic and Dash looked at each other again, this time with a more friendly look. They then grabbed each other's hands and shook.

Sonic: Hey, good race out there.

Dash: You're not bad yourself. The names Rainbow Dash but just call me Dash. I'm captain of every sport team here at Canterlot High. What's your name?

Sonic: I'm Sonic Prower. I'm the fastest where I'm from.

The two let go of each other's hands.

Dash: Really, well then we're going to have to race again if you say that your that fast.

Sonic: Well I was just holding back because there were other people on the track.

Dash: Same here, but also because you're obviously the new guy.

With that, the two let out a friendly laugh. Then Coach Soarin blew his whistle.

Coach S.: Alright everyone, let's hit the showers.

With that, the class regrouped and headed back into the building. "Maybe this place won't be so bad after all" Sonic thought to himself.


End file.
